


Hell Hath

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Butterflies [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternative demon lore, M/M, Mentions of religion in passing, Passing threesomes, Public Sex, Salvation, Sex, There are no good people in this fic, They're all demons, bad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Shownu and Hyungwon are a match made in hell. Literally.





	Hell Hath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DopamineX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/gifts).

> A gift fic. 
> 
> No I don't know where these ideas come from.

Hyungwon sighed for what had to be the seventieth time from the way Kihyun rolled his eyes at him. Even so he felt justified in the exhalation. His new partner, the one he'd be collecting souls with was arriving today, and he didn't want him. To be fair, he didn't want a partner at all, but that's how the system was reformed after losing too many demons to hunters. Though that was only for his class not that of his 'friends', sex demons that he happened to meet every time he returned to hell. Which was both regrettably often and not often enough. Since he wasn't doomed to the pits and it kept him away from the stench of humanity, but it was still hell. 

"Just get over yourself." Kihyun finally snapped and Hyungwon snorted he'd expected the comment ages ago, though he supposed before just then Kihyun's mouth had been busy on Minhyuk's dick. Which was now softening beside the shorter demons cheek. A blissed out look on the demon's face above him. Though Minhyuk had agreed not to comment on the matter this time. Of course there was also Changkyun, but he was little more than putty in Minhyuk's skilled hand at the moment. Unable to speak past the ball gag that Kihyun had shoved in his mouth at Hyungwon's approach. 

Hyungwon would say he was grateful, but he knew Kihyun would give him a tongue lashing to fit all three sex demons he called friends when he was with a human. Down here though they were just demons he allied with. And currently the one was just a nag, a sexy nag albeit though sex wasn't on his mind at the moment, despite watching the three go at each other like dying men. Ever since Changkyun had joined their ranks that had become a daily occurrence. "It's not myself I need to get over." Hyungwon finally countered, pulling his eyes away from the pleasure of the other demons. 

"I would rather work alone." He added when Kihyun stood up crossing his arms over his bare chest. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen any of the sex demons in clothing. Maybe the last time they'd been called before Satan, he'd checked them over to make sure they were presentable enough to please their great lord's needs. But that had been what felt like centuries ago, and Satan hadn't called on them since. Personally he suspected it was because their soul numbers had never dipped again. Unlike Hyungwon's, that had taken a nosedive when his last partner was murdered. 

In response Minhyuk snorted and Kihyun smacked the hand away that was reaching for his ass. "You aren't doing so hot on your own." Hyungwon wanted to snort to, but it was hard to think the closer Kihyun got to him. And he had to forcefully stop his senses to not give into the lust that exuded from the demon. He knew that the reason sex demons were always having sex was because of their pheromone cloud. Though all demons were able to control their reaction to it, he knew that Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Changkyun saw no need to do so. Especially not with each other.

If he didn't know any better he'd say they were in love. But love was an emotion for humans and angels, not demons. Hyungwon knew the three weren't in love just as he knew the reason each of them had been dammed. His own reason was no better. "I could be." He shot back too late for any of them to take him seriously. "It's ridiculous that soul collecting requires two." He added crossing his own arms, he felt petulant but bad behavior was encouraged here so he didn't try to curb it. "I hated my last partner." He hmphed and Kihyun rolled his eyes again. 

"That's why you fucked him with me?" Minhyuk added before turning his attention back to Changkyun, who was now on his hands and knees. A position Hyungwon hadn't noticed him get into but appreciated the view of nonetheless. Minhyuk's words stirring up memories and other things combined with Kihyun's pheromone cloud so close. For a second he wondered why he'd been chosen to collect souls by contact instead of sex. For sex was certainly more appealing than diplomacy. But he knew, they all knew why they were given their place their rank. Their punishment from God.

"I fucked you both because he was an ass, but he had a nice one." Hyungwon snipped ignoring Kihyun's foot tapping. He sighed again looking up at the smoke filled sky. He didn't miss the pits that he'd started in, that his new partner was being pulled from to become a soul contractor. Idly he wondered how long the other might have been there, he was there himself for fifty years. A light sentence, he knew of many with more. Kihyun had had more, while Minhyuk's was an even shorter stint. Though he'd never been brave enough to ask Changkyun, his sin one that Hyungwon often didn't like to dwell on.

"It's about time." Kihyun said pointing to the large pillar of smoke filling one half of the sky. A sure sign that bodies were being washed, primed, and assigned to ranks throughout hell. Hyungwon sighed again but Kihyun had already returned to his threesome, his concern and care just as fleeting as a demon's should be. Hyungwon snorted watching just a little longer as Kihyun took out Changkyun's ball gag and started to fuck his mouth while Minhyuk fucked his ass. He decided it was a wonderful sight to start a new partnership on. 

The image at least was better than the wait, filled with paperwork and twiddling his thumbs. Another of the tortures of hell, though he suspected the same torture was one of the very few shared by heaven, hell, and humanity. The thought didn't console him when his name was finally called and he was brought to another room to wait. It was as it was the last time he'd been here, only back then he'd just been grateful to see something that wasn't on fire. That wasn't burning to look at, feel, or just in general. In the pit all one knew was agony and Hyungwon back then had just been glad to be rid of it. 

Like all demons though, he learned that was far from the end of his punishment. That it would likely never end. He'd never heard of anyone ascending from hell, of anyone being forgiven. After all those that could be forgiven by God always left from the pits. Disappearing when their penance was over and ascending from there, beyond the pits there was no hope of redemption. After the pits salvation was a dirty word. Hyungwon had never thought to utter it. But as his new partner walked in he wondered about him. 

The new demon was tall, though built, and handsome with a long face. His skin didn't look scorched or burnt, which meant whoever had washed off his body had been through or he'd done it himself. It didn't matter, what mattered was that he exuded a warmth that wasn't befitting hell at all. A calmness that shouldn't have been there and that filled Hyungwon himself with almost kind thoughts. It was disgusting, or that's how he knew he should feel about it. But somewhere deep inside he didn't.

It wasn't a thought to dwell on he reminded himself going through the motions. The first days of leaving the pits were always spent on training. On ensuring that nothing human remained, the warmth of spirit wasn't by nature human and not Hyungwon's problem. "I'm Hyungwon, I'll be your partner. As you've been informed we will be enticing humans to sell their souls to us for some paltry thing or another. Do you understand?" He didn't expect words, not yet and he wasn't let down in this at least. As the other demon only nodded. 

Hyungwon nodded along flipping through paperwork as he did so. Connecting facts to reality. A name to a face. "Shownu, it says you've served fifty years in the pits. I served the same. We don't have to discuss your sin that's not registered. However I do ask that you listen to me on everything, and I do mean everything. I've been doing this longer than you've been in the pit. And I don't feel like training another partner." Shownu nodded again and Hyungwon smiled. "Good. Now let's get you some water and I'll teach you how to use the few demonic skills you've acquired just by leaving the pits." 

At that the other demon smiled and Hyungwon felt something uncomfortable shift in his stomach along with the calm air of before. He ignored it in favor of walking Shownu through the same steps he'd taken. Learning to create clothing, contract making, and the ability to tell the truth without consequence. He spent a long time explaining how that was even better than lying. Though it was hours or days, he wasn't sure really with the lack of a need to sleep, before Shownu actually spoke himself. His first word was Hyungwon's name and it made something shift uncomfortably in his stomach again, eyes caught by the black eyes of another demon. 

×.×.×

Hyungwon had spent entirely too long trapped in hell teaching Shownu the ropes before they finally went top side. And even then Hyungwon wasn't sure the other was ready. Though neither he nor his sex demon friends had felt anything human from the other demon, he'd put them all on edge. Changkyun had put it best by saying that with Shownu around he didn't feel like having sex. Which considering Changkyun almost always started the never ending threesomes was saying something. Though Hyungwon hadn't reported it. Instead he'd gotten curious. 

His thoughts racing around the mystery, and the fact that Shownu had yet to mention the reason he was damned. Though it was personal and not every demon shared Hyungwon had yet to meet one who hadn't. Himself included. The question only repeated over and over in his mind as he observed Shownu making contracts, his were even a little more intense than required. Not that Hyungwon was about to complain when his numbers were finally going up. And it seemed the angels just didn't notice Shownu the same way they did when Hyungwon was making deals. 

A month top side had felt long, maybe too long hopping from one crossroad to the next. Though Hyungwon was impressed with how Shownu handled it. His calm never breaking even when they were caught by hunters once. A common occurrence in their line of work, which was why two of them were required at all. But this time, when it happened Hyungwon was taken aback by the panic he felt watching Shownu calmly talk to hunters while trapped in a demon circle. The uncomfortable shift exploding in earnest in his stomach as he waited to free his partner. 

After that he returned them both to hell, dropping Shownu off with the review board before fleeing to Kihyun, a voice of reason if there was one to be found in hell. Granted Kihyun laughed at him and told him he was a weak and a pathetic demon for an hour before finally taking him seriously. An expected outcome really. Especially when he talked to him alone without his attached fucking instruments as Kihyun often referred to his partners. Hyungwon knew better, but he knew not what emotion to label between the three for it certainly wasn't love. Maybe dependency. 

"So he makes you uneasy because he makes you feel things you haven't felt since you were human?" Hyungwon nodded at Kihyun's sum up of what he'd told him. Watching the naked demon scratch his chin and nod absently to himself. "Maybe you should just fuck him? I felt that way about Changkyun and Minhyuk once upon a time." He admitted with a flick of the tail he often neglected to show, as he often said it was in the way of fucking more than it was useful. Hyungwon doubted it as Changkyun's tail was constantly out and abused.

"I did fuck him. Or more accurately he fucked me, he's good." Hyungwon shrugged truthfully they'd fucked almost everyday topside when they weren't signing contracts. Shownu was much better, gentler, and over all caring than his last partner. Who often left Hyungwon to get his kicks in other places. Which was fine. But his last partner didn't make his stomach knot up from just looking at him after they'd had sex, or make him feel calm. Or make him wonder what the other had done to deserve damnation. Shownu did all of those things. And if Hyungwon were honest more. 

"You don't seem quite as demonic when you say that." Kihyun's nose was in the air sniffing, and Hyungwon wondered what he could smell. Hyungwon himself could feel Kihyun's pheromonal cloud building up and while he'd have to defend himself harder usually, he found the thought of Shownu kept it mostly at bay. "I think…" Kihyun finally shrugged, nose dropping and hands fidgeting restlessly against each other. "You should ask him why he was damned. Maybe that will give you clarity." Kihyun didn't say anymore instead Hyungwon watched him tilt his head as if called and wander off. 

"So helpful." He muttered to himself watching Kihyun's ass wondering since when it didn't look so appealing. His thoughts filling instead with the black eyes of a taller, darker demon who fucked him like he meant it. He wondered, truthfully what Shownu could have ever done to end up in hell. It couldn't possibly be something that bad that he'd make it through the pits. Sighing Hyungwon let it go. He could hear Shownu in the distance, calling. He was done with his reviewer and had passed. For which Hyungwon was grateful he didn't feel like seeing Satan ever again in person. 

×.×.×

"Why were you damned?" Hyungwon bit his tongue for asking, his ass parting for Shownu's cock once more. They'd been fucking all day waiting for nightfall, waiting for a summons to the crossroad a mile back. But even a month after his talk with Kihyun, Hyungwon couldn't let the question go. No matter how more demonic Shownu had become, which was only slightly in comparison to before. The calming nature and warmth ever present when Hyungwon looked at him. Something shifting in his stomach even now, that had nothing to do with how good Shownu felt inside him.

Shownu stopped, eyes hard and Hyungwon couldn't help moaning with how full he was of Shownu's cock. A feeling he'd never really get over, even fucking Kihyun, Minhyuk and Changkyun hadn't felt this good. Even with their pheromones at full blast. Still, he was waiting, his body stilling too. Despite the desire to thrust, to be taken, to give in to everything his demon heart wanted. There was more here and he knew it. "I sold my soul for love." The words were slow, each one accentuated with a thrust that had Hyungwon moaning again. "I sold it to meet my soulmate." 

Hyungwon froze. The feeling in his stomach around Shownu finally registered for what it was. The butterflies of love, the warmth, the undemonic feelings he was suppressing. The feeling of love that flooded his chest was almost tantamount to the feeling of Shownu moving inside him again, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kisses on his face for the first time in so long he felt like he was breaking, but in the most joyous of ways. "It's me isn't it?" He asked between moans, hands raking down Shownu's broad back, leaving marks that would heal before their next round. 

"It's always been you Hyungwon." Shownu's words were sweeter than the feeling of release that followed. And Hyungwon lay there staring up into the face of love and realizing that even a demon can find salvation. That even Satan had no right to meddle in all affairs. And in that moment Hyungwon forgave himself for his own sin for the first time, he forgave himself everything as Shownu's lips crashed into his. Their first kiss of many he was sure. The butterflies in his stomach rolled through him as he smiled, feeling the white light of heaven accept them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone while I was in a bad mood/low. If there's mistakes just point them out gently.


End file.
